


Three Little Words

by theotherlucifer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, I Love You, post season 5a, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherlucifer/pseuds/theotherlucifer
Summary: Takes place after season 5aThere are three little words that humans long to hear. It’s quite simple really.“I love you,” she said to him in the midst of the silence. She didn’t know if that was the right thing to say at this time, she knew she should let him sort his own emotions out first, but she couldn’t help it. Lucifer turned to face her slowly, staring straight at her, yet his eyes seemed as though they were somewhere else entirely. He looked so lost in his own world of utter shock and confusion. He twisted his head as if he’s not sure what she’s saying like she was speaking some foreign language. And perhaps, to him, she was. He opened his mouth hesitantly in an attempt to reply but only a strangled stutter came out.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Three Little Words

There are three little words that humans long to hear. It’s quite simple really. But three little words hold so much meaning.

Sure they bring joy, hope, happiness, but they also bring pain, sadness, despair. Because with these three little words, comes the idea that nothing lasts forever. 

Humans don’t last forever.

That idea is painful. Especially to someone who will last for all eternity. And Lucifer is just not ready to face the fact that one day Chloe isn’t going to wake up. And one day he will be left broken, unable to follow the most beautiful person he has ever known because she will be somewhere where he simply can not go.

He wants to tell her how he feels and he will. He will. He was about to. Oh but things never, ever, work out for the Devil, not when his family is involved. And so before he could say the three little words, something else went wrong. 

And then more things went wrong.

And then God showed up.

Lucifer was flabbergasted. That’s an understatement. 

God, the creator of the universe, on Earth for the first time, in well, forever. God, Lucifer’s father who he hadn’t seen since he was banished from his home and almost removed from existence. That person.

So, of course, it would be a great surprise to see God standing in front of him. In short, a lot of emotions were swirling around in Lucifer’s head. A large part of him wanted to go up to his Dad and slap him right across the face which God undoubtedly deserved, another part of him was angry, really, really furious, an anger that had been bottled up inside him for eons. He was angry because his father had abandoned him, his father had wanted him gone, completely. His father had made him suffer greatly, several times over, messing up his relationship with the only person who really mattered. And that same father had let Amenadiel return straight back home after one day from a Hell that he was forced to endure for as long as he could remember.

But those emotions were valid. The other ones less so. 

A part of him missed his father. He was _happy_ to see him. 

To Lucifer, that idea was a lot scarier than wanting to fight God.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer whispered, breaking the stunned silence.

“I believe we need to have a chat.”

“A chat?” Lucifer laughed. “A chat? Oh please, we all know who is to blame here, your pet, Michael, has been causing havoc and now my relationship is falling apart, so if you’d please excuse me I do have some business to attend to so can we skip the chit chat and go right to removing Michael, maybe also putting time back to normal if that’s not too much too ask?”

“Me causing havoc? Breaking your _relationship_? Lucifer you don’t deserve any of this, I’m just giving you what you know you deserve. Your relationship was never going to work, did you actually think you, the Devil, could make a human fall in love with you?” Michael sneered.

“I said, that is _enough_ ,” God bellowed with the full force of Heaven in his words. “I am aware you have previous engagements to attend to but I would like to speak with you all. How does dinner sound?”

“Of course Father,” Amenadiel said. Lucifer stared daggers at him.

“Whatever, _Dad_ , is that all? Can I go?” Lucifer said hurriedly.

“Very well, I will see you all at 7, and Michael, I think it’s best if you come with me.” And with that God vanished, Michael vanished, wings vanished, time started, glass pieces fell to the ground. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Right, well, see you later then, thanks for leaving us to explain.” Lucifer didn’t actually care so much about the broken glass shards on the floor, nor about the people whispering or staring at his torn suit wondering what had happened. He only cared about one person right now and he was off to get her.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked once Lucifer had made his way to the evidence locker.

“Sorry, a bit of a time problem, all sorted now, God came, blah, blah, I believe we have a conversation to finish?”

Chloe looked up at Lucifer, eyes wide. “Your dad is _here_?” 

Lucifer sighed. “Not anymore, though he wants to have a chat later, but I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

“Right.” Chloe’s eyes fell to the floor again. “Should we… go somewhere else?”

“As you wish.”

______________________________

They sat in silence for a while. Lucifer sat next to Chloe staring off into nowhere. She didn't want to push him so she said nothing. And he continued to stare, far, far away. And his eyes seemed so hollow, so lost in thought in a distant land. And she watched him, carefully, lovingly, letting him take his own time, allowing him to know he had no pressure to say anything. He was home and that was all that mattered.

“I love you,” she said to him in the midst of the silence. She didn’t know if that was the right thing to say at this time, she knew she should let him sort his own emotions out first, but she couldn’t help it. Lucifer turned to face her slowly, staring straight at her, yet his eyes seemed as though they were somewhere else entirely. He looked so lost in his own world of utter shock and confusion. He twisted his head as if he’s not sure what she’s saying like she was speaking some foreign language. And perhaps, to him, she was. He opened his mouth hesitantly in an attempt to reply but only a strangled stutter came out. 

He’s staring at her, yes, but it feels as though he’s staring into the distance, lost in his own mind, trying to comprehend a single sentence that seems so alien to him.

His mind is in frantic mayhem. It’s beeping and buzzing with alarm bells ringing. It’s a mess. 

His thoughts and feelings are flying round and round in the chaos but never settling for long enough for him to see what they are. What they _mean_.

He has feelings.

He has feelings that are big. He has feelings that are overwhelming and suffocating. He has feelings but he's nothing but a minuscule ant, crushed underneath the weight of them. And he doesn’t know how he can put these feelings into words. He doesn’t understand them entirely, that’s why he has Linda after all, but with her it’s _different_. He doesn’t know how to speak his mind without rambling on frantically, trying to explain what this bizarre feeling in his chest means. How to put it into a comprehensible sentence. He wants to tell Chloe how he feels but he simply can’t. He’s scared somehow, that he’ll say something wrong. He doesn’t want to say anything wrong. Not to her.

“And I, you, Detective.” He responds slowly, but he just can’t bring himself to say it. He can’t bring himself to say it and be wrong or say it and have her change her mind about him, because nobody can ever love the Devil, nobody ever has. And so, he just can’t say _the_ three little words, because frankly, they aren’t so little at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like chapter 1 of this fic :P let me know what you think


End file.
